whiskey in the jar
by soderita
Summary: tras la misteriosa muerte de su hija, Katniss y Peeta, deberan ser mentores de unos exraños tributo, que ocultan más de un misterio (mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

Claramente los personajes no me pretenecen (exepto por algunos), porque son propiedad de la gran Suzanne Collins, yo solo escribo con el fin de entretenerme un rato xD

Salí muy temprano de la casa de mi hermano Rory, con el fin de recorrer el distrito que por año habia sido mi hogar, el 12. En el camino decidi tomar el atajo que solia usar cuando cazaba en los bosques y vendia las presas en el mercado negro de aquel entonces, el Quemador. Camine por aquel sendero escondido entres los bosques, cuando me encontre con lo que parecia el cuerpo de una joven de unos 16 años, lo observo, dandome cuenta del gran parecido de aquella joven con mi vieja, Katniss, pero descarto que sea ella, ya que han pasado más de 20 años de la ultima vez que nos vimos y el tiempo jamás pasa sin dejar una huella. Luego recuerdo los ulitimos juegos del hambre, donde participo la hija mayor de Katniss, Primrose Mellark, quien era igual a Katniss, exepto por sus ojos, lo que esta chica eran azules.

¿Será la hija de Katniis?, espro que no, porque no quiero que Katniss sufra.

Busco cualquiero detalle que pueda delatar quien es la niña, hasta que encuentro una pulsera que dice "Primrose".

Corro hasta el pueblo, buscando la panaderia, donde posiblemente se encuentra Peeta, el esposo de Katniss y padre de la niña. Apenas entro, se me acerca seriamente y pregunta:

-¿ A que se debe tu precencia, Gale?-

-Vengo a hablar contigo y con Katniss-

-Estoy ocupado-dice- te hablo más tarde- y se comienza a alejar-

-Encontre el cuerpo de tu hija Primrose- grito apresuradamente-

Se que es corto pero es un comienzo!, dejen review, para saber que opinan de esta humilde historia c:


	2. Chapter 2

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Sophia POV

Los tres últimos años han sido iguales, el día de la cosecha todos se dirigen a la plaza del pueblo, donde se sortearán a los tributos y luego quienes han sido elegidos van al edificio de justicia, donde se despiden de sus familiares, para después ir al capitolio a morir en los famosos juegos del hambre. En 77 ediciones de estos horribles juegos, solo han ganado 5 del distrito 12, de las cuales 3 se mantienen con vida, Haymitch Abernathy, quien es uno de los borrachos del distrito; Katniss Mellark, de apellido de soltera Everdeen, la primera mujer en ganar y su esposo Peeta, el panadero. La hija mayor de ambos, Primrose, también tuvo el honor de ganar aquellos juegos, sin embargo, fue asesinada en misteriosas circunstancias hace unas semanas.

-¡Sophia Hawthorne!-.

Aquel grito interrumpe mis pensamientos, pero me demoro unos segundos en darme en cuenta que me estaban llamando, que a mis 16 años era elegida como tributo femenino del distrito 12 para la edición número 78 de los "Juegos del hambre", camine nerviosa hacia el escenario, donde segundos más tarde llamaron al tributo masculino, John Ross, un chico alto, de un 18 años y de la Veeta como yo. Nos damos las manos, tal como indica la encargada del capitolio.

Espero la llegada de mi hermano James, quien apenas me abraza fuerte.

-Sophie- me susurra- tu sabes defenderte hermanita, tu sabes pelear con gente que duplica tu altura, además estas en manos de muy buenos mentores-.

-¿Y si no gano?- pregunto asustada-.

-Vas a ganar Sophie- respondió calmado- tú no puedes morir hermanita, eres lo único que me queda-.

-Te quiero James- dijo separándome de él-.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña- sonrió.

Luego me beso la frente y llegó el Agente de Paz a buscarlo.

Me quede sola, pensando en mis bajas posibilidades de ganar, pero recordé a mi hermano y di cuenta que tenía que ganar, por él.

En el tren rumbo al capitolio me reúno con John y mis mentores, Peeta y Katniss Mellark a definir una estrategia a seguir durante los juegos.

Peeta POV

Katniss no debería estar aquí, no lo estaría si yo pudiera evitarlo, pero no soy más que una simple pieza de este espantoso juego que el Capitolio realiza anualmente, creía que nos habíamos librado de esto, que solo formaría parte de horrible pasado, pero no. Hace 3 años la nieta de Snow tomo el poder reinstaurando los juegos, a los que fuimos obligados a ir de mentores y ver a nuestros pupilos morir.

Sin embargo, el año pasado fue el peor.

Ese año los tributos fueron mi hija Primrose y un pequeño niño de no más de 12 años, su hermano se ofreció a ocupar su lugar, pero no lo permitieron, esa es una de las variaciones, no se aceptan voluntarios.

Pasé todo el juego pendiente de ambos, pero no fui capaz. Aún recuerdo cuando el chico murió en manos del tributo del distrito 1, la culpa de no haberlo salvado aun me persigue.

Lo único que logro alegrarme fue la victoria de mi hija.

Y hace unas semanas me la quitaron, la mataron.

No logro entender el porqué, quien querría matarla; era una niña tranquila, jamás se metía en problemas. Me gustaría saber quién fue, a veces he soñado que lo encuentro y lo mató yo mismo, pero luego recuerdo que el asesinato se paga con la muerte y no quiero dejar a Katniss sola, no soportaría la idea que ella sufriera más de lo que lo ha hecho. Pero aun así quiero que pague, que pague por todo el daño que ha hecho a mí y a mi familia.

Pero ahora me dirijo al capitolio, junto a mi esposa Katniss, Effie y los tributos de los cuales seré mentor este año.


End file.
